


We Will Last 'til the Stars Turn Cold

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crew as Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, One Shot, Team as Family, everyone is a family now ok, lots of mentions of blood and such but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: While they've gotten on a ship and away from Scarif, Jyn is literally unable to let go of her new friends.A fix-it fic that focuses on Jyn's feelings and thoughts as she sits amongst the rest of the half-dead main 5 of Rogue One.





	

The smell should disgust her.

Blaster-burned flesh and smoking hair and fresh blood should make her revolt against the closeness of the people pressed against her, but instead she grips fistfuls of their clothing so tight the damaged fibres begin to disintegrate beneath her skin. Her nails dig marks into her palms and she cannot ease the pressure, and when Cassian tries to pull her fingers away from his pant leg a sob breaks from her throat.

He stops immediately, covers her hand with his. Pain is etched into every line of his face and bringing out new ones, but he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand as softly as if he were her mother holding her as a child. Her mother had died shortly after she had held Jyn’s face so softly, and another sob rises in her.

She is holding Bodhi by the sleeve so he cannot hold her hand as Cassian is, so the pilot reaches out for her knee instead. She can feel the tremors of his body as he rubs jerky, soothing circles against her leg. He had put his goggles on for once at some point after the first grenade blew the ship out from around him, and the circles around his eyes are the only parts of him free of grime. It makes him look more owlish than ever and he blinks at her, bloodied lips trying to smile.

They’re alive because of him. She doesn’t know for how much longer, but they’re alive. Blood is running down her back that isn’t hers from the weight of Baze propped against her, but his weight is warm and she can feel the hitch of his breath that proves he’s still with them. He’s lost the most hair of all of them but that’s probably because he had the most to lose. The stiff burnt ends tickle her cheek and she leans back into him.

He rumbles when she does, a voiceless noise of comfort echoing from his barrel chest. A higher tone weaves its way into it, Chirrut making his presence felt as he adds a hum of his own. She is grateful he is making the effort and thinks he must know, as he always does, that because she cannot feel him she is scared for him the most.

_She_ knows they cannot have much time left though. Bodhi got them off the planet in the little stolen ship but couldn’t stay in the pilot’s seat after getting them clear. He had collapsed backwards into the pile of his wounded friends, and Jyn had dug her free hand into his shirt to keep him there. If they had to die after everything, she wanted them to go together.

They lie there for who knows how long, blood leaking through hastily applied bandages and from the gouges Jyn has put into her own hands. After minutes or hours or days, she hears something new. Thin like a breeze on a desert planet at noon, she hears Chirrut start his prayer. It doesn’t have words, he hasn’t the strength for them, but the rhythm is there and Baze adds his deeper cadence to it. Bodhi joins in after a moment with little gasps like a leaking airlock and though unintelligible through the numbness of pain, Cassian mumbles the closest thing to the actual phrase.

But Jyn is the least injured, so it is Jyn who adds the words to their broken song.

_I am one with the force and the force is with me, I am one with the force and the force is with me, I am one with the force and the force is with me—_

Their ship thuds, stops, shakes. The little sliver of space she can see out the window is replaced by pistons and metal, and they shudder into the bay of the ship that has found them. The crystal necklace feels hot against her chest as the hatch above them opens and light streams down, making her blink.

“We found them!”

The voice repeats itself over and over, and she realizes it isn’t spat with fury and satisfaction, but screamed with relief. The hull echoes with stampeding footfalls and medics drop down the ladder almost on top of each other. With fearful and determined faces they check pulses and yell orders, their voices nearly drowned in the screech of metal as the rebels literally pull the ship apart so they can get what’s left of Rogue One out of it.

Tears she didn’t know she was crying drip onto her hands and, with sudden weakness born of hope, she lets go of her friends. The Alliance can move them into the medbay easier if they can move them one at a time. Chirrut and Baze are already strapped onto stretchers and Bodhi smiles, really smiles, at her as they move him away. Cassian cannot manage anything above a grimace but squeezes her hand tightly and his eyes say it all before they lift him onto a stretcher of his own.

Jyn watches him go as the medics press her down and put an oxygen mask over her face. Her bloodied hands convulsively open and close, missing the feel of cloth, although she understands why her friends are no longer there within grasp. But she still misses them even as she can see their stretchers run along next to hers, and she balls her hands into fists even as she smiles.

They’ll be together once more soon enough; and then, then she’ll never let them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Rogue One really, really hurt me. I don't do well with sad endings like this so I actually -needed- to fix it. I cried for a solid two hours after the movie, partly because right after I left the threatre, my sister texted me that Debbie Reynolds had passed away. 
> 
> The title reflects that, it's inspired from a line in Singin' in the Rain: "Our love will last, 'til the stars turn cold".
> 
> Anyway. Everyone lives and goes on to be a found family/friend group. This is not up for debate ;__;


End file.
